Clock Tower: The Struggle Within and Without
by chrisreader13
Summary: After losing her family in a mysterious fire, Emily Anne Maxwell is moving in with an Aunt she's never met. Soon after, she is swept up in the return of an evil that has been absent for 16 years. Now, along with her new family, Emily must survive a brutal series of events and discover the identity of this new Scissor-Man. Can she survive to see her "Ending A"?
1. Summary, Character List and Authors Note

_Authors Note and Summary_

 _So I've been playing a shitload of Clock Tower lately. The whole concept of this story is Clock Tower 2: The Struggle Within's concept of The Scissor-man twins reincarnated, but I'm changing a couple things. (No goddamn zombies) (Maxwell curse will not play a role, only Emily and Bates possessing the same body.) Also, I have not read the novel, so things might not be 100% accurate._

 _For one, I'm changing the main character to a girl named Emily Anne Maxwell (niece of Helen Maxwell) and the story will take place 16 years after the Clock Tower (PS1) story. So Expect characters such as Jennifer, Helen, Nolan and Gotts to make a return. Setting will be in Norway then America (fictional town of Redson). And will feature a new Scissor-Man killer._

 _ **Summary and Character List**_

 _After losing her family in a mysterious fire, Emily Anne Maxwell is moving in with an Aunt she's never met. Soon after, she is swept up in the return of an evil that has been absent for 16 years. Now, along with her new family, Emily must survive a brutal series of events and discover the identity of this new Scissor-Man. Can she survive to see her "Ending A"? Will she lose herself to Bates? Or will she be another victim of the Scissor-Man?_

 _Emily Anne Maxwell: A 16 year girl who recently lost her parents in a mysterious fire while she was visiting Gotts. With her family, house and most of her belongings destroyed in the fire. Emily feels like she has lost everything. At the age of 14, Emily was being bullied in her classroom, causing her second personality "Bates", to gain control and murder any Bates felt threatened Him or his host body. After one year in the Asylum, Emily was given an Amulet that can keep Bates dormant. However if the amulet is ever taken off and Emily reaches a high emotional state, then Bates can gain control. while wearing the amulet, Emily can hear Bates speak and can talk to him and hold a conversation if she so chooses._

 _Emily is a very quiet individual usually only talking to good friends or family. Otherwise she comes across as a silent, if polite, bystander. All she wants is a normal life, without Bates and the many rumors caused by the "Bates Incident" when she was 14. She enjoys listening to music, reading, watching movies, writing and sketching._

 _After the death of her family, Emily seems broken and quieter than usual. Barley even speaking to her "godfather" Police Chief Gotts. But speaking to Bates increasingly more and more. Causing Gotts to move Emily to the only remaining family she has left. The Aunt she never met, Gotts old friend, Helen._

 _Bates: Calculating, Foul-Mouthed, Ruthless. Cocky. The only thing Bates seems to care about is his and Emily's well being. In that order. However, seeing Emily in distress angers him greatly and he will do anything in his power to deal with the problem, HIS way. He seems to enjoy violence and harming others. Now with Emily's parents dead, Bates tries to help his other self the only way he knows how. By trying to convince her to "sleep"...by taking off the amulet._

 _Police Chief Gotts: Age: 58. After the second Scissor-man murder spree, Gotts was quickly promoted higher and higher. Due to his skill and dedication, Gotts now leads a second team that investigates "Copy-cat Scissor-men" along with his regular duties. As Emily's Godfather, he played an active role in her life. Despite knowing about her "condition", he cares for Emily greatly and is worried when he starts to see Emily, willingly and happily speaking to Bates. Deciding that Emily needs to have a family again, Gotts contacts his old "Teach"._

 _Jennifer Simpson: Age: 31. The main author of "Scissors: A Survivors Tale". After the two Clock Tower murder spree's, Jennifer continued her life and tried to get over the many horrors she was exposed to. Eventually writing a book of her experiences and those she had lost. The book was a best seller, causing Jennifer and Helen to finally get something good out of their horrifying nightmare. With the money they now have, they live comfortably in a mansion in Redson, New York. Despite the comforts of her new life, Jennifer is still scarred emotionally and does not go anywhere without weapon of some kind. She is known to have flashback's and panic attacks under too much stress. She cannot stand horror movies, and is slow to trust anyone she's never met or heard of before. Jennifer has heard of the "Bates Incident" and is not very happy that Emily is moving in with them, but is trying to give the benefit of the doubt._

 _Helen Maxwell: Age: 46 The co-author of "Scissors: A Survivors Tale. Not quite as emotionally scarred as Jennifer, Helen has done her best to help her foster daughter. Still keeping in touch with Gotts, despite not being close to her brother, she has heard of Emily's plight and is willing to help the girl. Also aware of the "Bates Incident", Helen is unsure about the girl but has promised Gotts she'd keep an open mind._

 _Nolan: Age: 42 After the Clock Tower murders, Nolan's "relationship" with Jennifer fell through, due to her emotional scarring and the obvious age difference, and left to who knows where. He has been known to visit from time to time, but does not keep up with everyone as much as the rest of them. He is currently investigating Emily's house fire along with Gotts._

 _Adrian Maxwell (Emily's Father): Age: 48 A kind and caring individual. Despite his lack of bond with his sister, he never stopped worrying about his "little sis". Despite the "Bates Incident", he loves his daughter dearly and wishes the best for her. His death effected Emily greatly._

 _Andrea Maxwell(Emily's Mother): Age: 46 Despite her great love for her daughter, she has a great fear of Bates. After the "Bates Incident", Andrea closed herself off from Emily and became distant. Recently however, the bond between Mother and Daughter is regrowing and Andrea has promised to not let Bates get between her and her daughter ever again. Her death has ended any chance of a repaired relationship, and Emily wishes that it could have been different._

 _Scissor-man: After the death of Bobby and Dan, the Scissor-man has become nothing but a nightmare. Despite this, many "copycat Scissor-men" have tried to continue the dark legacy. But is the true evil of Scissor-man gone, or will his deadly shears return for round three?_


	2. Chapter 1

_Okay, time for the first chapter of my Clock Tower story. Once again, this is one of my first fanfictions so any constructive criticism will be appreciated. I hope you enjoy reading and I am able to create a very worthy Clock Tower experience._

 _I do not own Clock Tower, any music, books, brands or lyrics that appear in this story. I only half-own Emily. I say half because she's an O.C. replacement for Alyssa._

 _ **Chapter One**_

 _ **Emily's P.O.V.**_

The flight had been a long one, and I was beyond ready to disembark by the time I and Uncle Gotts arrived. One can only read "Of Mice and Men" so many times before one becomes bored, and I tried to pass the time listening to music on my MP3 player or sleeping. I wish I could have talked to Bates because he knows what I'm going through. I mean in a twisted way, they were his parents too. The only reason I didn't is because it worries Uncle Gotts. I'm not stupid. I AM wearing my Amulet and I have no intentions of ever taking it off. But instead I did my best to escape within my book and music.

After we arrived and I handed my MP3 player for Uncle to store in his pocket, Uncle Gotts gathered my bags for the move while talking about my Aunt Helen and her daughter Jennifer. I wasn't really paying attention to the details and soon we left the airport, took a taxi the rest of the way there and eventually took our first steps into the town of Redson. Redson... The town the Aunt I've never met lived...my new home...

Home...

It has been one month since the fire and no one STILL has any idea who did it or why. Uncle Gotts tried to help me, he really did, but I feel like I'm only happy when I'm doing something to escape from reality. Gaming, Reading, Sketching, Writing, Sleeping (I do a lot of sleeping.) and listening to my MP3 player. The only way I've been able to really deal with the loss of my parents was by talking to Bates. I don't trust him but... he's been surprisingly caring about the whole ordeal, in his own way of course. He hasn't asked me to remove the Amulet once.

Thinking on it now, I'm reminded about just how fresh my parents death really is. It feels like a whole other era. One where I could smile. One where I wasn't alone. Mom...Daddy...

 _ **'Do not fret Emily, everything will sort itself out soon enough.'**_

 _'Yeah sure, the crazy girl going to the family she's never met. What could possibly go wrong?'_

 _ **'Everything? Nothing? Pointless worrying will solve nothing.'**_

 _'Doesn't really help my current situation Bates. Your half the reason I'm in this mess!"_

 _ **'Those bastards had it coming. Besides, had you dealt with them I wouldn't have needed to step in.'**_

 _'They were just bullies Bates! Every school has them! They were jerks yeah, but they didn't deserve to die!'_

 _ **'This conversation is pointless. Quit bitching and start walking, I believe our "Uncle has been trying to get your attention...'**_

I look up quickly to see my Uncle has stopped several feet ahead of me, with a worried expression on my face. He knows I've been talking to Bates again. Uncle says that every time I talk to Bates, I get this empty look in my eyes and stop reacting to outside stimuli until we're done speaking. Part of what made Uncle force me into this move is that my eyes have started to look empty ALL the time. Probably a side effect Bates being so much easier to talk to now.

"Sorry Uncle, what did you say? I was...thinking."

 _ **'Nice excuse...'**_

 _'Shut it Bates.'_

"I was just saying that Helen called and wanted to eat lunch with us before taking you home. Is that all right with you?", he said giving me that same worried look.

"Yes Uncle, that's fine."

Uncle nods at me and we continue on our way to the meeting point, about a block away from the airport, though Uncle continues to watch me when he thinks I'm not looking. Deciding I would rather not worry him further, I begin to take in my surroundings. Redson seems to be a fairly small town, somewhere between rural and urban, and seems to be fairly self sufficient. I can see many family owned stores and farms in the distance and the entire town seems to be surrounded by a rather large amount of trees. In the very distance, I can see a fairly small, yet still impressive, mansion. My Aunts mansion. My new home... My feeling of apprehension grows.

"Uncle?"

"Yes Em?"

"Does my Aunt...know about Bates? About what happened? Does she know I'm crazy?"

"You are not crazy Em.", said Uncle with a very sharp tone. Causing me to give him a rather bored expression. I know I'm crazy. I've pretty much accepted it.

Seeing my look, he sighed and continued. "Yes, she knows about Bates...and about what happened."

"And what does she think about this?", I asked.

"Don't worry Em. Teach is a good sort."

Yeah that doesn't answer my question Uncle. And its not like it will just be me and Helen.

"What about her daughter? Does she know? It's her home too."

Uncle patted my shoulder. "Jennifer has seen her fair share of bad in her life. She knows what it's like to lose loved ones. And yes, she knows too. You'll get along. I promise."

CLOCKTOWERCLOCKTOWERCLOCKTOWERCLOCKTOWER

Eventually we arrived at our destination and were greeted by the sight of a Blue Mini-Van with two woman leaning against the side. The oldest woman, who seemed to be in her mid 40's or early 50's, had blonde hair that came down to her shoulders, kind looking icy blue eyes and dressed in a blue businesslike suit, matching blue slacks and black dress shoes. My Aunt I assume...

The youngest woman, who seemed to be in her late 20's or early 30's, had raven black hair that came down to the small of her back. Her dark eyes were more guarded than her companion and she would look around often as if something would pop out at any second. She wore a dark red dress that came down to her knees and black heeled boots that went up to her knees. This must be Jennifer.

Upon seeing us my Aunt grinned. "About time Gotts, I was just about to send a search party!"

"You could have waited for us at the Airport you know teach?", grumbled my Uncle with a smile.

My Aunt laughed. "In New York? We never would have found you Gotts, this was easier."

"Easier but not cheaper!", laughed Gotts.

"Oh hush, we payed for that airplane ticket you know.", scolded my Aunt with a smile.

"Eh, details., said my Uncle sheepishly.

My Aunt looked over at me and smiled kindly. "Is this Emily?"

I felt my Uncle push me forward. "Yep, don't let her clothes trick you. She's usually a lot more messy!"

I groaned quietly. "Uncle..."

Not like he was wrong though. Typically I wore random t-shirts, tank tops, shorts and skirts. Nothing uncomfortable or restricting. I also typically just let my hair lie however it wants to. Today though, I was dressed in a somewhat restricting black dress and white open toe heels and I had my brown hair pulled into a ponytail. Call it an urge to make a good first impression on my Aunt. Though that urge was uncomfortable and was making my feet hurt.

I must have looked nervous, because my Aunt came over put her hands on my shoulders. "You don't have to worry so much Emily, we don't bite!"

I tried to smile. "Sorry...It's just...Are you...okay with me staying here? You do know about my...situation...right?"

Aunt Helen smiled. "Yes, we heard. Don't worry Jennifer and I have spoken about this and we've agreed to take you in."

Jennifer smiled at me and nodded, though I could tell the smile was a bit forced. "Yep. We have. So, who's hungry? I know this really nice diner just down the road. How's that sound?"

My stomach answered for me, making me laugh. "I'd like that...Thanks.

CLOCKTOWERCLOCKTOWERCLOCKTOWERCLOCKTOWER

Turns out, Helen isn't so bad to be around. She knows about Bates and still treats me like I'm normal. Uncle Gotts was right, Helen's a good person. Jennifer though...

On our way to the diner, Jennifer kept glancing at me from the rear view mirror of the mini-van and now that we're at the diner, she seems to be watching me like I'm about to attack or something which... I guess makes sense.

I try to be as quiet as possible, only speaking when spoken to, and eventually we are approached by a waitress in her early 20's with curly red hair.

"Hey Helen! Hey Jennifer! You want the usual?", said the overly chirpy waitress before she noticed my Uncle and me. "Oh! Who's this?

Helen smiled kindly at the woman. "The usual's fine, this is my old friend Gotts and my niece Emily. Emily, Gotts, this is Becky. My niece is staying with us for now on."

Uncle Gotts smiled what I bet he thought was a charming smile before shaking her hand and introducing himself as "Detective Gotts" as I just smiled, slightly embarrassed by my Uncle's obvious flirting.

"I didn't know you had a niece! Don't worry honey! Redson may not be much but it's a nice town. Everyone here is really friendly! I lost my keys once and they were back in my hands within the hour!", said the possibly ditzy waitress. "So what'll you have honey?"

"Um...I'd like the Cheeseburger, fries and sweet tea please."

"Gotcha", she said writing my order on the her notepad. "What about you gramps?"

I don't know what did it, Uncle being called Gramps or the way his face fell. All I know is start to laugh, really hard. I laughed harder than I have in a whole month. Other than my laughing, I can hear both my Aunt snickering and Jennifer giggling.

"Yes er..Steak please.", Uncle says sheepishly."And Water"

"Got it gramps! I'll have those right out! Welcome to Redson Emily!" she says as she leaves.

Soon after, I'm eating my cheeseburger with my new family. Helen eating a steak similar to Gotts and Jennifer eating a chicken salad. The table is filled with joking and laughter. And Becky, who I've decided is my new best friend, keeps calling my Uncle, Gramps. Maybe Bates is right. Maybe everything will turn out okay.

 _ **'The dark haired one is still staring at us...'**_

 _'Her name is Jennifer and...I've noticed.'_

 _ **'If she stares at us any longer I'll stab her eyes out.'**_

 _'Shut up Bates. She's just cautious, as she should be. You just threatened to stab her eyes out!'_

 _ **'Maybe I'm just sick of people staring at us like we're a fucking lab experiment.'**_

 _'Because of what you did!'_

 _ **'This again? I dealt with problem you were to weak to solve.'**_

 _'Shut up.'_

 _ **' Just like in the fire. If I hadn't have taken control, we would have burned along with our parents.'**_

 _'I said...Shut. Up.'_

 _' **Just another fucking problem you were too weak to solve,'**_

 _'SHUT UP!'_

"You okay Em?"

My Uncle's voice snaps me back to reality only to see both my Aunt and Uncle giving me worried looks and Jennifer just a hard stare. I look down and see that I had been squeezing my burger a bit to roughly which had caused part of it to break off and become mush. Dropping the burger I begin to clean my hands on my napkin.

"Sorry...", I say quietly.

My Uncle shares a look with Helen. "Is it Bates? Is he speaking again?"

I wish this had never happened to me. I wish I was normal. Maybe then I could have been a daughter my parents could be proud of. Maybe I would have actually had friends. I could be a girl Jennifer wouldn't have to be cautious of, I could be a girl Uncle wouldn't have had to watch. A girl who wouldn't be ashamed to meet her Aunt.

Maybe my Daddy and Mom would still be alive...

When I finally answer my voice is shaky, I can already feel the tears in my eyes as I keep my head down. I don't want to see the disappointment in my Uncle's eyes, the fear in my Aunt's or Jennifer's pointed stare. "Yeah..."

A moment passes and no one speaks. I can hear Bates trying to talk to me again and I'm trying my best to ignore him but it's hard. Eventually I can't take it anymore and some part of me snaps. My parent's death, my condition... all of it. I just start crying. Bates I can tell feels terrible. He knows he's hurt me and is trying to apologize but that just makes me cry harder. I'm pathetic...

I feel a hand lay itself upon mine reassuringly and I'm surprised to see that it is Jennifer who is giving me a sad smile. I look to see my Aunt giving me the same smile and my Uncle who is handing me a clean napkin to dry my eyes with. I'm confused. My Uncle, I understand but...

"Aren't you two afraid of me?... I'm..."

Jennifer squeezed my arm comfortingly. "Trust me. We've seen worse things than a unique teenage girl."

I see Aunt Helen and Uncle Gotts share a look. I sense a story there.

Her reassurances calm me and I give my new family the greatest smile I can possibly give. Maybe this crazy girl can actually make a home here.

 _ **END OF CHAPTER ONE**_

 _Hello guys! So this was the first chapter! Did you guys like it? I plan to have several chapters of Emily settling in and character building before the plot REALLY picks up. Do tell me if I can improve the characters in any way or am inaccurate about anything. Peace Out!_


	3. Chapter 2

_So here's Chapter Two of my Clock Tower Fic! I'm gonna make this chapter mostly about Emily getting settled in and show exactly WHY Emily is willing to speak with Bates, despite his general dickheadedness. (Is that a word? Spell check says it's not but I just added to my dictionary so it is now. HA!)_

 _I do not own any part of Clock Tower. I do not own any music, lyrics or brands that appear in this story. I do not make any money off this at all. I only half own my O.C._

 _ **Chapter Two**_

 _ **Emily's POV**_

After lunch, we drove to my new home with a somewhat happier atmosphere then the drive to the diner. Uncle Gotts said they he was gonna fly back home tomorrow, but he was gonna stay the night to make sure I settled in. And soon we drove up to the mansion and I had a small moment of awe as I stared at it, causing Jennifer to poke my forehead to get my attention. This earned some laughter from Helen and my Uncle and I gave them all a sheepish smile. The inside was no less impressive, with a grand staircase that lead to two different hallways and a large foyer with four doors that lead to who knows where. The floor was a beautiful black and white tile pattern. Above all this, a large Chandelier hung from the ceiling as if overlooking the room.

It was amazing.

CLOCKTOWERCLOCKTOWERCLOCKTOWERCLOCKTOWER

The tour was pretty awesome gotta say. The door on the left wall led to the Living room, which consisted of a couch pointing towards a flat-screen T.V. that was placed on the wall above a fireplace. On the wall to the right of all this, sat an entertainment center. It's shelves were filled with Movies, Seasons of T.V. Shows and CD's. The rooms walls were painted a pleasant dark purple and the floor was lined with wooden tiles. I wondered if they had "The Man in the Iron Mask" somewhere in that entertainment center. That would be a nice movie to show my new family.

The door on the left of the grand staircase lead to the study. I guess you could also call it a library because, though the room was fairly small, the walls were lined by bookcase after bookcase all of them filled to the brim with books. The left side was lined with non-fiction while the right was lined with fiction. In the middle of the room was a large table several chairs, at least six, surrounding it. The floors were tiled to look like old wooden floor planks and th walls were colored a dark purple. I made a mental note to return to this room as soon as possible.

The door on the right of the grand staircase led to the kitchen and dining room. The left side of the room was your standard kitchen. You know, oven, fridge, microwave, deep-freeze you know, all that good stuff. Two features worth noting was that all the counters were covered with smokey black marble and the floors were similar. The right side had one large wooden table, and several chairs surrounding it, in the middle of the room. On the right wall sat cabinets that contained plates and glasses.

The door on the very right wall led to a Hallway that led to 4 different rooms. Each room led to a different office. One owned by Helen, the other was Jennifer's. The remaining two were mostly empty, used mostly for storage space. Though not much was in there, it still managed to smell a bit musty.

Moving up the stairs, the left hallway lead to the Guestrooms and Guest Bathrooms and the Right Hallway lead to Aunt Helen, Jennifer, and I assume my, rooms and Bathrooms.

And that is where the tour ended.

"And this is your room.", said Aunt Helen officially ending my tour of the place. How did they afford all this?

"Thank you for your kindness Aunt Helen.", I said shyly.

She smiled. "You don't need to be so formal around me. Just act as you normally would."

"You might regret saying that Teach, this one can be handful when she wants to be!", my Uncle joked.

I stuck my tongue out at him, earning laughter from all present and I smiled happily before turning and opening my door to look at my new room.

The room was standard sized, mostly plain so I could design it the way I wanted it. It was mostly square shaped and on the very end of the right wall was a closet that lead to a closet. The end of the left was adorned by a bed that was much, muck larger then me. It had light blue blankets and several pillows with cases of the same color. Directly to the left of the door was a pretty wooden antique dresser. To the right of the door was a large desk and chair. The desk had art supplies and sketch pads. It seems Uncle Gotts told them about my hobby.

I felt myself smile widely. "This is amazing!"

I heard Jennifer giggle behind me. "Glad you like it!"

CLOCKTOWERCLOCKTOWERCLOCKTOWERCLOCKTOWER

Gotts retrieved my things from the trunk of the Mini-Van, and my new family helped me decorate my room. I put all my clothes in my closet or the dresser, all my books stacked in an orderly fashion on my table and all my art supplies either went on top of the desk or the desk's drawers. When we were done, the room was still plain but it didn't matter. I was settled, this was my room. Gotts tried to get me to settle in the guest room back at his house but it had never felt right.

This did...

Despite what had happened over the past month, in this moment...I was really happy.

I looked over to my Uncle only to see my smile mirrored on his face. Reaching into his left pocket, Uncle pulled out my Mp3 player and handed it back to me. I thanked him before placing my Mp3 player on the desk.

"Thanks for all this guys!", I said with the biggest smile I could muster.

Uncle Gotts rustled the top of my head and laughed while I gave him the best mock glare I could possibly muster.

"May I change?", I asked suddenly. "This dress is driving me crazy and my feet hurt."

Uncle Gotts laughed and rustled my hair again, much to my annoyance. "Honestly, I'm surprised I even got you to dress up for this long!"

"Here, let's give her some privacy. We'll be in the living room when your done, okay?", said my Aunt as she and the others left. As soon as the door shut, I was out of those uncomfortable shoes and out of my dress. Quickly, I changed into a red tank top and a denim skirt that came down to above my knees. I made the decision to remain barefoot as a reward for wearing heels all day, and that wasn't including the plane ride...

 _ **'Emily...'**_

 _'Shut it. I'm mad at you right now.'_

 _ **'I know all right! Damn I'm trying to apologize here!'**_

 _'You called me weak Bates. You also threatened to stab Jennifer's eyes out.'_

 _ **'Does it matter? I can't do damn thing from in here. As for calling you weak... I was wrong. You simply...deal with problems differently than I would...'**_

 _'It still hurt.'_

 _ **'I know sis. I'm sorry.'**_

I was surprised. Bates hasn't called me his sister since we were little kids. Back when everyone still thought he was an imaginary friend and I wasn't crazy.

 _'I... apology accepted Bates.'_

 _ **'So will you talk to me again?'**_

 _'Yeah, sure. I see no harm in it I suppose. Just... please stop threatening to hurt my loved ones...'_

 _ **'Eh...fine.'**_

 _'I guess that will have to do.'_

With my conversation with Bates over. I let my hair down out of it's ponytail and ran my fingers through a couple strands. Sure it was still a bit messy but...meh.

Honestly, I was glad that Bates had apologized. I guess in some way, I don't hate him as much as I think I do... Despite everything he's done and all the trouble he's caused me. But... he still scares me... He's unpredictable at the worst of times and obviously violent, I'm sure if he thought it would help, he'd kill my family in a heartbeat. I honestly don't know what to think...

CLOCKTOWERCLOCKTOWERCLOCKTOWERCLOCKTOWER

As I entered the living room, I saw Aunt Helen kneeling in front of the fireplace trying to get a fire going, as Jennifer and Gotts were sitting on the couch talking about some reporter called Nolan. Wordlessly, I headed over to my Aunt, my bare feet feeling the cold of the wooden floors and knelt down along side her before helping her get it started. Helen smiled at me and we worked silently. And soon, our efforts were rewarded by a comforting warm fire. Helen and I joined my Uncle and Jennifer on the couch and soon we were watching 'Family Feud' and talking animatedly. Soon, I felt my eyes grow heavy and the warmth of the fire settled me into a deep sleep.

CLOCKTOWERCLOCKTOWERCLOCKTOWERCLOCKTOWER

I felt someone shaking me lightly and I opened my eyes to see my Aunt and Uncle smiling softly down at me.

"Come on Em.", said my Uncle. "Jennifer made dinner, come eat and then you can go back to sleep."

I groaned a bit.

"Jennifer's a fantastic cook, I promise it will be worth waking up!", laughed my Aunt.

Moving tiredly, I followed my Uncle and Helen to the kitchen. Rubbing my eyes and yawning as I walked. The foyer was lit only by the large chandelier as sunlight was no longer streaming through the windows. How long had I been asleep? Most of the day?

As we entered the kitchen, Uncle Gotts holding the door for Helen and I, the smell of Gumbo assaulted my nose and I felt my mouth begin to water. My stomach grumbled in response and I smiled sheepishly as Uncle Gotts raised his eyebrow at me. Helen gestured for me to sit and I obliged, with Uncle Gotts sitting diagonal from me. Soon after Jennifer, with the help of my Aunt, emerged from the kitchen with a large pot filled with Gumbo, four bowels and the same number of spoons. Jennifer and Helen fill each bowl and soon, I am given my portion by Jennifer and I thank her gratefully.

Soon we are all sitting and eating. Jennifer across from me and Aunt Helen next to me. Every spoonful was like an explosion of flavor, and the warmth of every bite made me extremely happy.

"Thank you for dinner Miss Jennifer.", I say politely.

"Worth waking up then?", my Aunt asked with a smile.

"Definitely!", I said as I eagerly took another bite.

My Uncle rustled my hair again and I responded by slapping at his arm trying to make him stop."Well Jennifer, seems like you've found another fan in little Em here!"

Jennifer smiled. "It's just one of those things I picked up here and there."

Helen gave her an incredulous look. "Just one of those things I picked up she says. Showoff. I can't even touch the stove without burning something."

Jennifer smiled kindly. "I know. That's why your banned from the kitchen.

"Oh thank you for that. Making me look bad in front of my niece.", Helen deadpanned before smiling and taking another bite.

"It would have been worse if she let you cook.", my Uncle said before promptly ducking to avoid a balled up napkin that Helen had tossed at him. He responded by tossing a napkin back. Aren't these people older than me?

"Hey! Stop throwing things at the dinner table! Geez, getting you two together in the same room is like dealing with children!", Jennifer scolded. She chuckled at the sheepish look she got from Uncle and the annoyed look she got from Helen.

This is weird. Both Helen and Uncle are older than Jennifer but she's the one scolding them. I guess Jennifer rules the kitchen? Or is this all the time?

Finishing my bowl, I sighed in contentment but I was still a little hungry.

"Can I get seconds?"

CLOCKTOWERCLOCKTOWERCLOCKTOWERCLOCKTOWER

After dinner, I helped Jennifer and Helen gather the plates and helped Helen do the dishes. Uncle was a guest so he got to do whatever it was he was doing right now and Jennifer said "I cooked it, I'm not gonna clean it.". Technically speaking since this was my first day in my new home, I didn't have to help. I wanted to though, These two were accepting me into their home, despite knowing about Bates. I was gonna do whatever I could to show my gratitude. So, despite my Aunt's insistence that she could do it alone, I began to help my Aunt clean. I settled into a comfortable rhythm. Wash, dry, put away.

While we cleaned I began to think about the near future. Uncle Gotts would be flying back home tomorrow... and I would be left here. Would I fit in here? What about school? It was summer break when I left Norway. Is it still on break in America?

I asked Aunt Helen and, to my relief, she said that it was still on break here. Thank god for that. I was not looking forward to being the 'creepy new girl' again. The longer I could put it off the better.

Soon the dishes were all cleaned and put away and I felt myself become tired again. I yawned as I dried my hands and soon felt the urge to fall back asleep.

Hm...bed. Can't wait. Sleep oh sleep, here I come.

I said goodnight to Aunt Helen before finding my Uncle and Jennifer who luckily, were both in the living room, before announcing my intention to go to bed.

"Okay, Goodnight Emily!", said Jennifer with a smile. "Sleep well!"

"Here Em. I'll come with you. Need to stretch these old legs anyway."

Nodding to my Uncle and giving one more wave to Jennifer before I headed out towards my room, with my Uncle on my heels. After several seconds, my Uncle spoke.

"So... what do you think about all this?"

I pondered my answer. "Honestly I'm a little nervous. I think Aunt Helen seems nice and Miss Jennifer seems like she's nice too but..."

My Uncle raised an eyebrow. "But what?"

I hesitated. "I think Jennifer wasn't too sure about me at first. I don't blame her cause I'm a wreck and I'm crazy and...and..."

My Uncle looked angry. "Emily you are not a wreck! And you know how I feel about you calling yourself crazy."

"But I am aren't I? Even Mom thought..."

"Andrea made a mistake.", my Uncle cut me off sharply. "A mistake that she tried to fix before she passed. As long as you keep that Amulet on everything will turn out fine."

 _ **'Fucking love you too Gramps.'**_

I giggled a bit causing Uncle to give me a look.

"Sorry.", I said putting on another straight face. "Bates just made a funny."

Uncle sighed. "I wish you'd stop talking to him. He can't be trusted."

 _ **'Saved your ass though didn't I? Old fuck.'**_

I knew Bates couldn't be trusted but... He had helped me once when I asked him to. The only time I HAD taken off the Amulet since getting it.

And it had saved me and my Uncle's lives.

Plus I also told Bates that I would talk to him again, after he apologized and everything...

I must have been thinking for too long because Uncle sighed before speaking. "You weren't finished speaking earlier. 'I'm crazy and...' what?"

By now, my Uncle and I had made it to my bedroom door and had stopped walking.

I sighed and gave my Uncle a sad smile. "I don't want you to leave."

Uncle Gotts gave me a sad smile before rustling my hair which earned a groan and glare from me. "Don't worry Em. You've got my phone number and I'll come visit as often as I can."

I felt a bit sad but I had expected that. "Okay..."

My Uncle gave me a serious look. "So other than being nervous... do you like it here? Do you like Helen and Jennifer?"

I gave my Uncle a smile. "I think this place is amazing! Aunt Helen seems very kind and Miss Jennifer's cooking is great!"

"So your okay with staying here?"

I thought about it. Despite all my worries and fears. I've had a lot of fun today. Watching Uncle get dissed by that waitress. Helen and Uncle tossing napkins at one another. Watching 'Family Feud' with everyone. Jennifer's amazing Gumbo. I thought about all the things that would be able to do in the future. Showing "The Man in the Iron Mask" to my new family, reading all the books I possibly could from the mansion library and eating more of Jennifer's amazing cooking. Heck, maybe I could cook for my new family!

My... new...family...

I felt myself smile. "I am. I think I'll love it here!"

My Uncle smiled at me and patted my arm. "I'm glad to hear that."

Soon after my Uncle spoke, I yawned and my eyes became heavy again.

"Anyway. You're tired. I'll let you sleep."

I gave my Uncle a sad, if tired, look. "You won't leave without waking me up right?"

Uncle smiled and rustled my hair again, making me give a tired glare. "Of course not. I won't leave without saying goodbye."

I hugged my Uncle and said goodnight. Afterwords, I went inside my room and after shutting my door I undressed and got changed into a blue nightgown that came down to my ankles. Yawning again, I turned off my light before falling onto my bed and scurrying under the covers.

 _ **'Good Night Emily.'**_

 _'Good Night Bates.'_

Yawning again, I settled into a comfortable position and was soon claimed by sleep.


	4. Sub-Chapter One

_This is a sub-chapter. Sub-Chapter's will take place in the main story, but they will be from other points of view than the main story. Just a change in perspective to what you've already seen._

 _These are optional and just give extra info or foreshadowing._

 _Think of it as optional objectives in order to 100% complete a game or in this case, story. However skipping them will have you miss out on important information you may not find any where else._

 _I do not own Clock Tower, music, lyrics or brands that appear in this story. I only half own my O.C._

 _ **SUB CHAPTER ONE**_

 _ **GOTTS P.O.V.**_

Emily had gone to bed for the night and Gotts felt himself smile. She seemed happier here. The girl has had it rough her whole life, either she was getting bullied for talking to herself or she was being alienated because she was "weird". Then after all that there was that incident with Bates... The Asylum... And then Andrea distancing herself from her only daughter.

And now the fire. Both of her parents dead. Gotts felt the loss himself, he was great friends with the Maxwell's after all. It's how he became her Godfather. Gotts felt the loss he really did, but he felt that it couldn't compete with what this girl must be feeling...

Gotts felt himself frown, the girl dealing with the death of her parents at this age was bad enough but... Bates...

The way she called herself crazy so non-nonchalantly, how broken she looked upon finding her parents bodies in the fire, how she started to talk to Bates again despite her distaste for him...

Gotts felt like a failure as a Godfather. The girl felt safer talking to a voice in her head, a voice that has killed, before him. Gotts could see it every day for the past month, Emily's conversations with Bates got longer and longer and her eyes would become empty like they were unfocused, unseeing.

She stopped reacting to outside stimuli unless she or Bates snapped herself out of it...

If it wasn't for the small rise and fall of her chest to show that she was breathing Gotts would have almost of been able to mistake her for a Corpse.

"Is she asleep?"

Gotts turned and was greeted by the sight of his old friend and partner Helen Maxwell. The woman looked as beautiful as ever and Gotts felt himself smile.

"Yeah teach, like a rock. Thanks for this, she needs family right now."

Helen gave a sad smile. "It's the least I can do. For you and Adrian."

Gotts frowned and squeezed his old partner's shoulder. "About your brother... how are you holdin' up Teach?

Helen smiled sadly as she gestured for Gotts to follow her before walking down the hallway away from Emily's room. Gotts followed after quietly shutting Emily's door as silently as possible.

"I'm...dealing.", Helen answered. "I wasn't the closest to my brother but... I know he cared for me a great deal. I mean, when he found out about the Scissor-Man case and my role in it..." Helen laughed to herself. "He didn't stop checking up on me for weeks!... It's hard to believe he's gone."

Gotts smiled. "Yeah, he never did quite get over that. Every time I visited you or called he would ask: 'How's my little sis? Not causing trouble I hope.' "

"That sounds like him..." Helen said with a sad smile before growing quiet. By now, the duo had reached Helen's room and she opened the door and motioned for Gotts to follow. Once inside, she pulled out a chair for Gotts and sat on the bed. Gotts sat wordlessly, watching his old friend.

Then Helen broke the silence."Do you know who started the fire? Suspects? Anything?"

Gotts sighed. "You know I'm not allowed to mention any details about a case teach. You know how this works... but that would be assuming we even had details... No we have no idea... whoever did it, they were thorough."

Helen sighed but before she could do anything else she saw Gotts displaying an angry expression.

"What is it Gotts? What's wrong?"

Gotts looked angrier than Helen had seen him in a long time. Gotts wasn't usually one to anger. "The whole department, hell the whole damn town wants to say it was Em that did it. Say's that 'the crazy one killed her family.'! Damn bastards!"

Helen gave Gotts a sympathetic smile and squeezed Gotts' arm. After Gotts calmed slightly and Helen released her grip, Helen spoke. "Where was Emily at the time of the fire?"

Gotts sighed. "That's the one thing I'm damn sure of. Girl was with me! I was drivin' her home! When we saw the fire I told her to stay in the car but... she went in anyway..."

Helen looked shocked. "What happened?"

 **Flashback**

Gotts ran through the burning building, searching desperately for any sign of his friends. Of Em's family. He searched room after room, until he heard a scream from the other side of the house.

"NOOOOO!"

It was Em.

Gotts felt himself panic and ran in the direction of the scream. As he arrived Gotts saw Emily kneeling in front of two bodies. The bodies were burnt almost beyond recognition but Gotts knew who it was.

Adrian and Andrea Maxwell.

Several beams from the ceiling fell loose and knocked Gotts to the floor. He tried to get up but it was no use. The beams were just heavy enough to stop any attempt at escape. He was going to die. But Em...

Gotts shouted at Em. Begging her to run to save herself. But the girl just stayed kneeling. She looked broken, unresponsive. Gotts continued to shout, beg, plead anything to get the girl to run.

But then the girl began to move, but not in the way Gotts was expecting. Gotts was horrified to see that Em was taking off her Amulet necklace...

She was giving in to Bates. She was allowing him full control.

Gotts shouted for her to stop, to just run, but she didn't seem to hear him...

And then the Amulet was off.

The change was immediate. Em, now Bates, looked at the Amulet distastefully before pocketing it. He got up and stretched, working out knot's in his arms and neck before looking around with an almost amused smile on Em's face. No not Em's anymore... Bates.

" **Well this will be a pain in the ass."** , Bates spoke as if he was just talking about the weather.

Gotts tried again to get out of his predicament. Maybe if he was fast, he could get that Amulet back on somehow... However, the noise of his feeble attempt did nothing but gain the attention of Bates.

" **Well, well. What do we have here? Is our precious 'Uncle' trapped? That's fucking hysterical!"**

Gotts glared at the man who was invading his god-daughters body. Bates seemed to be amused and chuckled again.

" **Hello to you to old man! Got to say I figured you'd be smarter than this. Didn't even call the Fire Department did ya? Tsk Tsk Tsk."**

Gotts watched as Bates moved over to Adrian's tool closet before opening it and pulling out a crowbar. Bates swung the crowbar as if getting a feel for it before approaching Gotts with a cocky smile.

" **Let's get this over with shall we?"**

Gotts, shut his eyes tightly. He had failed Em. His friends. And now Bates was loose...

And Bates was about to kill him...

Gotts heard Bates shout as he jabbed the crowbar downward but was surprised to discover that the crowbar had missed him by several inches... And Bates was currently attempting to use it as leverage to move the beams.

" **Come on old man! Get your ass in gear! Get your fucking shit together and help me! I think Emily's lost enough family today don't you?!"**

Shakeing himself out of his shock, Gotts pushed up against the beams again and this time, with Bates combined help, the board shifted just enough for him to get out.

" **Fucking Move!"** , Bates shouted as he tried to keep the beams up just long enough for Gotts to escape. After Gotts was out, Bates let the Beams fall with a grunt and soon the duo was sprinting out the front door.

After several moments of coughing, Gotts got his bearings and stared at Bates suspiciously. In response, Bates grinned before cackling like he'd just been told the best joke he'd ever heard.

" **Oh... That's the most fun I've had in awhile! We should do his more often old man!"**

Gotts glared. "Fun?! You think that was fun?!"

" **Of course, gets goddamn boring up there all day."** , said Bates before he started to lightly poke at the side of his forehead.

"And what about Emily's parent's?! Was that also fun?!"

Bates smile disappeared and he grimaced ever so slightly. **"No. It wasn't. Whoever did that deserves to die. Painfully..."**

Gotts stared at Bates in slight surprise. Had he in some small way felt an attachment to his host bodies parents?

Bates signed before smiling again and retrieved the Amulet from his pocket. **"As much as I'd like to stay... I promised Emily that I would relinquish control when we were both safe so, catch you later you old** **bastard** **!"**

Bates flipped off Gotts with a cocky smile before putting the Amulet back around his neck. Immediately, he feel to the ground and was Emily again. Gotts caught her before she could injure her head.

"Un-Uncle?", she rasped "Mom and Dad are-are..."

"I know Em... I know..."

He could only hold her as she began to cry and wail. What could he do? Soon the sound of sirens assaulted his ears as the police cars and fire trucks finally arrived. All Gotts could do was hold his crying goddaughter as he explained what had happened. He left Bates out of course, Em didn't need to deal with that backlash...

She had been through enough...

 **End of Flashback**

Gotts took a deep breath as he finished his story. He looked at Helen to see that her eyes were watering ever so slightly.

Sighing Gotts continued. "The policeman were to damn quick to try and blame it on Em. They tried to grab her, to take her away. If I hadn't been there..." Gotts looked up at Helen and felt a great hatred he'd never felt before. "You wanted to know if I have any suspects?"

Helen nodded with tears still in her eyes.

"The whole damn town is my suspect."

 **END OF SUB CHAPTER ONE**

 _So that was my fist sub-chapter! Hope you liked it! I tried to write in 3rd person since it was a different P.O.V. . Was it any good?_


End file.
